


Step by Step

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, More Suffering, Never - Freeform, Suffering, sitting under a tree, thats when, when do I ever give zeno a break?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Zeno grieves a little too long





	Step by Step

At first, it was anguish. His king was dead, along with his brothers. He screamed at the unfairness of it all. He was their spokesperson. He had followed the gods to the place where Ouryuu had given him the power then they fled from him like he was the plague. 

Zeno stood at the place where he drank that cursed dragon’s blood, his chest aching with the fresh grief of Abi’s most recent death. Clutching the medallion had became a nervous motion, a sorrow filled one. It was the closest thig he had to them. It had been touched by all of them. Examining it, teasing him with it. Abi wanted to research it to see what godly secrets it could unfold. Guen wanted to out it up in some monument. Shuten sold it for fifty liters of booze once, then beat the man up to get it back for Zeno. This was the point in which he didn’t know what to do. 

They were all dead. 

He lived on, sickeningly healthy. He didn’t want to go back to the castle, Yakshi was old enough to deal with matters without him. Besides, too many memories lingered there. Zeno waited, hoping for something to happen. Hunger, lightening, mercy from the Ouryuu god. 

He snapped, “Please! Please, just do something instead of be silent!”  

Looking down, he saw that weeds had grown around his feet. He felt numb. Zeno decided standing here waiting for an answer that won’t come might not be the best course of action. He hated being ignored. Zeno felt his chest knot up again, grief wracked through him once more. Maybe he could just stay here for a little longer? 

Then, a familiar light. Hakuryuu? Zeno pulled his fete out of their feeble captivity and turned into the direction of the light. He noticed two more, joining the Hakuryuu light. 

Zeno laughed. Cruel. This was cruel. Sighing, he looked down at the rotted remains of what was his bag and the sword he carried for fighting armies. He took the sword and jammed it into an old tree. Maybe someone could find it and sell it for a good price, bring at least some good to someone. He kicked the remains of his bag and took a breath. 

“Well, guess I better go check on my little brothers,” Zeno turned and headed toward Guen’s village. 


End file.
